User talk:CirChris
Hi, welcome to InFAMOUS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Electric Drain page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:49, 25 June 2009 Hello! I'm Spence, I recently started going on here because I got the game two weeks ago. I'll be more than happy to contribute (I practically know the game by heart) and I know the wiki formatting very well since I'm a member of The Vault- Fallout Wiki. Feel free to ask for any help about the game or wiki if you need it. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 18:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Adoption Thank you very much! I love the game and I love helping where it's needed. I'm looking forward to possibly being the new bureaucrat and I swear I'll put it to good use. SuSpence95 02:32, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Blog Check out the my blog and post your opinion. SuSpence95 03:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Help me out What needs to be done? Architect of Negativity 11:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Link to blog and what needs to be done http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SuSpence95/inFAMOUS_Wiki_Bureaucrat_-_SuSpence95 We need to: *Do main story missions *Any side missions and karma moments I skipped *Finish any left over powers *Tidy up the articles. Admin Since everyone agrees to my bureaucratic status, I just wanted to ask you if you would like to become an admin? You seem to have done a good job around here and obviously you care for the wiki. SuSpence95 18:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Great! Once wikia replies, I'll make you one. SuSpence95 18:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Now bureaucrat! Catherine responded and made me bureaucrat! Thanks for your support! SuSpence95 (Talk) 22:49, 6 August 2009 (UTC) A better Blast Shard guide I found a better and more lucid Blast Shards guide that takes less space. I recommend it; it was this one I used to get my Rockhound Trophy. Permission to swap it for the current? Architect of Negativity 10:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) No prob. I'll do the change. Architect of Negativity 12:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I share that emotion. It must have taken a long time. But this guide IS more lucid, and it is better for the purposes of Wiki editing. Hmmm... We could give that person the kudos for the Blast Shard page, don't you think? So much work shouldn't be wasted. Architect of Negativity 12:20, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm 14 too, I used to be shy also. It's something you grow out of. Where are you from by the way? PSN ID is maxrider95 if you have it. SuSpence95 (Talk) 08:20, 8 August 2009 (UTC) The former Shy club I used to be shy when I was 14, too. Now, I'm 16, and a cynic. The change isn't really big. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 21:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm from Illinois. SuSpence95 (Talk) 22:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Flickr Sorry, I can't help you with that. SuSpence95 (Talk) 17:40, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Also, do you like the pages I put up? SuSpence95 (Talk) 19:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Also, take your time. We can afford any extra details and stuff from the game. SuSpence95 (Talk) 22:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Nav boxes Anything important to the story. Also: characters, locations, and weapons. Spartan's Blog I agree with what you're saying, but let's keep swearing to a minimum on here, ok? SuSpence95 (Talk) 21:10, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :What guy be that? SuSpence95 (Talk) 22:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Good for you. SuSpence95 (Talk) 23:12, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, that would be great. What I do is I just type what I hear on Microsoft Word then C&P it onto the page. (But this works for me because I use a laptop). SuSpence95 (Talk)|SuSpence95]] (Talk) 16:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I just deleted Spartan's Blog at his request. SuSpence95 (Talk) 16:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Any ideas on what we should focus on now? The wiki has slowed down in the past couple weeks. What do we focus on now? SuSpence95 (Talk) RE: Ideas Sounds great! I'm sorry if I'm slow to respond, I've been getting ready for high school next week and under some stress. Thanks! SuSpence95 (Talk) 01:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Well... I'm not scared just nervous. I got this really cool Raider T-shirt though (school mascot). It's going to suck with all my classes though. *English 1 honors *World History honors *Geometry *Spanish 2 *Physical Science *Exploring Technology. Ughh. SuSpence95 (Talk) 02:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Spanish 2.1? SuSpence95 (Talk) 07:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Dust Men Are we sure it's Dust Men or is it Dustmen? SuSpence95 (Talk) 08:47, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Also, I just created Dead Drop messages. It's ALL of the messages (spent all night). Could you just run over it really quickly and tell me if it's fine? SuSpence95 (Talk) 06:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) No I confirmed it's Dust Men. When I was copying all of the Dead Drop messages down, John said Dust Men in the subtitles. SuSpence95 (Talk) 18:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :They're already in order. I copied them from the first to the last. Ooh that sucks, you should post an FML. SuSpence95 (Talk) 18:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it's a gel thanks for catching that. SuSpence95 (Talk) 18:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::I think it's best to keep them in the order they were in-game. SuSpence95 (Talk) 18:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC)